Three Months Too Long
by caitie.r.simpson
Summary: Brittana one-shot smut. Brittany has been away touring with her dance crew and away from her wife for three months. Three months too long.


AN: HI! So this is my very first attempt at posting something on here. This one-shot smut fic has only been edited by me, and I suck at grammer. Haha! So all mistakes are rightfully mine, I don't have a beta. So, please be nice:) I am open to constructive critisim and would like to know what you think. Since this is my first fic ever posting, this will kind of determine if and what I ever post next. So, please let me know what you think.

Warning: Wellllll it's smut so just...Yeah prepare for hottness ;)

* * *

It's been over 24 hours since I've slept, but my body is now running off of pure adrenaline. I get to see Santana today. I have been away for three months touring with my dance crew and we finally got a week off. Santana isn't expecting me home until tomorrow, but I managed to catch an earlier flight. Which in turn meant I didn't get to go to sleep like everyone else did, but I honestly just wanted to hurry and get home to my wife.

I step out of the cab that brought me to our house from the airport. I pay the driver, and practically run up the porch step. I quickly unlock the front door using my princess key Santana made for me. It's only seven in the morning on a Sunday, so I assume Santana is still asleep when I walk into the house and am met with silence.

Turning to the left I look through the doorway into our living room. A slow smile creeps across my face at the sight I see before me. Santana is lying asleep on the couch, wrapped up in her fluffy white robe. Her long raven hair is scattered in waves across the cushions and her caramel skin is glowing as the morning sun beams in from the bay window behind the couch. I can't take it anymore. The need to be close to my wife takes over and before I know it I find myself dropping my bags on the floor and climbing onto the couch to lay behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I place soft kisses to the nape of her neck.

I can feel her body squirm in my arms as I look up to see her eyes slowly flutter open. I'm not sure if she is totally aware of reality when she hums out a moan and leans into my kisses. I run my left hand down her side before slipping it under her white robe and caress her bare thigh.

"Mhmm, baby." The words slip through plump lips before I feel Santana's body freeze.

Her eyes fly open and she quickly turns in my arms to face me. "Oh my God, Britt!"

"Hi, honey!" I smile so hard that my cheeks begin to burn. "How-"

I begin to talk but am cut off by Santana's lips crashing onto mine. Not that I'm complaining. I love the feel of Santana's lips on mine; then again I love the feeling of anything of Santana's on me.

A moan escapes my lips, tumbling into her mouth as I bring my hand around to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. God I've missed this. I press my body flush with hers as our lips move in sync with each others. Something that years of practice taught us.

"Wait, wait!" Santana pulls back while pressing the palm of her hand to my chest. "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be back till tomorrow."

I stare into deep brown eyes, loving the way they look back at me lovingly with hooded eyes and long lashes. She's perfect. I think to myself. My wife is perfect.

Bringing a hand up to cup her tanned cheek, I run my thumb over her bottom lip. With a smirk I answer, "Who cares. I'm here now. ...And I want you so bad." I run my hands down the front of her robe, slowly making my way to the loose knot tying the offending fabric together. I look back into brown eyes that have grown a shade darker, "I've missed you." My words coming out more like a growl as I slowly untie the knot and slip my hand into the front of her robe. I involuntarily let out a small moan when I feel the heat of her skin on my finger tips. Looking down I see she is only wearing a matching bra and panties set, under her robe. I bite my lip as I look back up to my wife's face. Noticing the smirk she's wearing I growl out, "Catch up later?"

She eagerly nods her head as she runs her fingers through my blonde locks and roughly pulls me back into a heated kiss. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter, which she readily grants me.

As my tongue slips past her full lips and clashes with hers, I can't help but grab onto the fabric of her robe and pull her impossibly closer. My mind and body scream at me with the need to feel her silky smooth flesh. Desperately grabbing onto any part of her I can as I feel the heat within me rise as our breathing becomes labored. The need for one another increases.

Finally, I reach my boiling point and I know I need to touch her; all of her. I bring my hands up to her shoulders and roughly push back her robe letting it fall down her arms.

I shift so I'm hovering over her small frame. Opening the robe more and pulling it out from underneath her. I stare for a moment, unabashedly admiring my wife's amazing body. The way her chest rises and falls with each breath, her stomach muscle twitch underneath my hands, and the way her eyes roll in the back of her head as I slide my hands up her toned abs and around her breasts. Sending her a quick wink, I pull down the fabric of her bra and lean down to place wet kisses to her chest before capturing her nipple between my lips. Slipping my tongue out to flick at her hardening nipple; I can't help but smile into her skin as her hips buck forward searching for any type of friction.

Lowering my hips to meet her's, Santana groans out a muffled moan as she buries her face in the crock of my neck. Bringing her hands around my waist to grip at my ass, she pulls me closer while canting her hips upward. I let out a loud moan, relishing in the feeling of our covered cores touching. I can feel the heat radiating through the lacey material of her panties.

Suddenly I feel soft hands slip under my shirt and travel up my back skillfully unhinging the clasp to my bra before letting her hands roam down the small of my back. She flutters her eyes back to mine as she grips the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and discarding it somewhere behind me. She lets her hands run down the front of my body as she lifts her head searching for my lips again.

I lean down and capture her bottom lip between mine. Somewhere between the feeling of Santana's hands on my breast and her lips massaging mine I lost control of my hips and they start to create a steady rhythm as they rock into her on their own accord. Santana breaks away from the kiss gasping for air as her hands travel to grip at my waist forcing me to keep my pace as she opens her legs wider, throwing her head back in pleasure. I take advantage of the new position, leaning down and sucking at her pulse point.

"Fuck, Britt!" She moans. "P-please I need you."

Hearing my wife's plea and knowing it has been far too long for both of us, I decided not to tease her. I climb off the couch quickly. Reaching for the button of my jeans, but I'm stopped by tanned hands. I look down and see her staring back up at me hungerly.

"Let me." She playfully smacks my hands away and starts working at the button and zipper of my pants before tugging on the demi and the fabric to my underwear, letting them fall around my ankles. I quickly step out of them and lower myself back on top of Santana.

Sliding my hands down to the hem of my wife's panties. I look into soft brown eyes as I slide them down her thighs, over her knees, and down her calves till they land on the floor. Subconsciously I lick my lips as I look down to her glistening center. My mouth is already watering at the sight and I can't wait to taste her again. I've spent months dreaming about the day I would have her sweet scent back on my lips. I run my hands up her thighs as her hands find the side of my face and pull my lips back to hers. I moan at the contact once more loving the feeling of her underneath me; A feeling I have spent way too long missing.

I lay my body flush on hers are breast melding together, our breaths becoming one, and our hands roaming each others bodies. I shiver as I feel her hands run down my back and to my ass; slipping it under the waistband of my underwear and squeezing a cheek causing me to moan loudly into her mouth. With our lips and tongue sliding against the others, Santana slides my underwear as far down my legs as her arms will allow. I lift my bottom half up and help her by kicking the offending fabric the rest of the way down to fall on the floor.

Santana reaches for my hips, roughly pulling me back to her so our hips meet and our cores touch. I immediately gasp at the feeling of her wet center rocking up onto mine. I can feel the want dripping from inside her and soaking my skin. Santana runs her left hand down my abs before slipping her hand between us and cupping my core. "Oh, fuck!" I scream out, momentarily forget how much I wanted to please her, to taste her again.

Biting my lip and trying to hold back my moans of pleasure, I grab both of Santana's wrist and pin them above her head. I lean down and roughly nip at her neck causing her back to arch and her hips to buck. Holding both of Santana's wrist above her head with one hand, I use the other to slip between our bodies, running my fingers through her slick folds.

"Oh God, Britt."

I smile when I feel Santana's legs quiver around me. Pulling my hand from between her legs I bring it up to my lips, wrapping them around my fingers and moaning at my wife's taste. I smirk down at Santana when I see her eyes get darker as she watches me suck the juices from my fingers. I let my tongue run along my bottom lips before leaning down and kissing Santanas collar bone. I trail my kisses down between her breast, down her abs, and letting my tongue flick at her hip bones. My hands move down and massage the inside of her thighs, while my lips kiss every inch of her skin.

"Uhh, come on babe, you're killing me." Santana pants out while rocking her hips up.

I kiss my way up her legs before placing a solid kiss to her throbbing center. I look up into brown eyes as I part my lips and run my tongue through her folds, softly flicking at her clit and smiling as her hips jump and rock into my mouth..

Santana runs her fingers through my hair, gripping at the base of my neck and pushing me closer into her. I dip my head down and enter her with my tongue. Humming in approval, the vibrations causes Santana to moan loudly.

"Fuck, yes! D-don't stop, baby! Ah- God, don't stop!"

By now Santana's hips have lost all control and I can tell by the way she is tightening around my tongue that she is getting close. Wanting to send my wife to the place of euphoria, I slip my tongue from inside her and immediately wrap my lips around her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves and running my tongue over the sensitive flesh. Santana's legs start to shake and I can tell she's about to cum as her muscles in her stomach tighten. I bring my right hand down to her entrance, slipping two fingers inside of her. Santana's back comes off the bed as her hand, laced through my hair, gets tighter and her walls clench around my fingers, drenching them as she cums around them.

"Aye, Dios mio! Fuck!" Santana screams as her body shakes uncontrollably.

Slowly running my tongue up and down her folds, I let Santana ride out her orgasim before kissing my way back up her body and capturing her lips again, making her taste herself.

"Mhmm." Santana moans into my mouth before pulling back and looking into my eyes. She lets out a satisfied sigh, "Damn, B, that was amazing."

I smile at her before kissing her once again. She surprises me when she moves out from underneath me and taking position behind me. Looking over my shoulder I give her a curious look resulting in a smirk in return. She leans over my ass, kissing up the middle of my back, ending between my shoulder blades. She then whispers in my ear as she runs her fingers through my folds.

"God, I've missed fucking you." Her voice dripped with pure lust and I moaned at the feeling of her drawing tight circle around my clit.

Santana kisses my shoulders, running her tongue over the nape of my neck as she sinks a slender finger into my drenched center. "Oh, God!" I breath out. It has been way too long since I've had the familiar feeling of my wife's fingers slipping into me and pushing all the right spots. My head begins to spin when she pulls her finger out and returns with two in its place. She takes her right hand and scratches down my back causing me to arch up into her touch as she begins to pick up speed, pounding her finger into me.

Curving her fingers just right Santana presses into the perfect spot deep inside and I almost lose my balance as she fucks me from behind. I place my hands on the armrest in front of me, resting my sweaty forehead on my forearm, running my bottom lip between clenched teeth as my legs begin to shake.

I grip onto the armrest so tight my knuckles start to turn white. Santana reaches around my waist with her free hand and presses two finger to my clit, rubbing furiously as she leans her hips into me with each thrust of her hand. The sound of our skin slapping together, mixed with both of our moans, fills the room. With each thrust I can feel the coil in my stomach tightening and I know I won't be able to last much longer.

I raise my upper half, making sure not to deter Santana's thrust. My back meets Santana's breast and I reach my hand back grabbing the base of her neck and pulling her closer to me. Turning my head to the side, I bring her lips to mine, only breaking away long enough to scream out, "Oh, fuck. Santana! Harder….Fuck, yes. Harder, baby."

Obeying the request, I feel Santana pick up speed as I rock my ass back into her and before I know it I'm seeing stars and feeling cum drip down my leg. "Ohhh, God! I'm cumming!...San-tana!"

My body falls forward, laying limp across the couch with my ass still up in the air. Santana slowly slips her finger from inside of me, rubbing my sensitive clit one more time causing me whole body to jerk at the sensation, before placing kisses to my ass and up my back.

Laying down on the couch with her back leaning against the couch cushions, Santana wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me down to lay next to her. She covers my face with kisses before capturing my lips with hers.

"Mmhh." I moan lazily into her lips. My eye's flutter close, physically drained of all energy now. I lean forward and kiss Santana's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers back to me with a smile. Running her hands up and down the small of my back in soothing patterns she says, "Get some rest, baby." She kisses my eye lids and just like that I immediately drift off to sleep.

* * *

Please, review and let me know if I suck or not. hahaha XD

Should I make this a two-shot or maybe more? Let me know if you liked it and if you want me to continue?!


End file.
